Nothing Else Matters
by Cadalinda
Summary: Takes place 5 years after There Is. Noah and Rachel are going to college while planning a wedding. Rachel was about to find out like isnt always sunshine and roses
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Everyone! So here is the squeal to There Is. This one takes place 5 years after the first one. There will be some major Puck Rachel drama in this one. I cant wait to hear what you guys think.

Rachel Berry was lying in the bed that she and her boyfriend Noah Puckerman have shared for the past 5 years. She still couldn't believe where her life had brought her. They graduated high school both getting full rides to Ohio State. They had moved into an apartment close to the campus loving living alone but also having the family close. Everyone else pretty much stayed in or around Ohio. Her classes for the day had been cancelled so she was at home while Noah was at school. She was lying there staring at the ring that she wore proudly every day. When Noah first asked her she thought he was joking.

"_Marry me baby?" Noah was cuddled into her back staring at her left hand._

"_What?" She rolled over so she could look at him. He looked her dead in the eye._

"_Marry me." This time is wasn't a question it was a statement. Before she could say anything he continued. "I love you more than you could ever know. I want you for the rest of my life I want you to marry me." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing her eyes started to water and she didn't care._

"_Yes." She nodded as she said it with a mega watt smile on her lips. "Oh god Noah yes." Noah pulled her close to him giving her a deep kiss. Before she knew it he had jumped off the bed looking all over and in his dresser for something._

"_Noah what are you looking for?" She was now sitting with her back against the head board watching Noah go crazy. He found whatever it was he was looking for and sat down on the bed beside her. He grabbed hold of her left hand sliding a silver ring with the Star of David onto her finger._

"_My grandma gave it to me when I was younger I never really wore it on my finger cause I was too bad ass for that but I always kept it on a chain. I know this isn't a proper ring but it will have to do until I can buy you one." Rachel just wrapped her arms around his neck kissing with all she had._

"_It's perfect." The two lie back down Noah cuddling into her neck and Rachel staring at her hand._

The ring was replaced two years later with a white gold ring with a round cut diamond in the center and little diamonds all around the band. Her original ring hung around her neck never leaving there. She smiled when she thought about the wedding that was in six months she felt like it had been forever in the making. Everything was pretty much done now and all there was to do was have her shower and get married. She still wasn't used to saying things like "I'm getting married" Or "our wedding day" But she was getting better. Rachel was just about to get up when she felt the bed dip beside her.

"God I missed you." Noah pulled her back to his chest kissing her neck. Rachel just giggled wrapping his arms even tighter around herself.

"I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?" This was what they did everyday when they got home. They would kiss; ask about the others day and then get on with whatever they were doing before.

"It was fine I just missed you." Noah had rolled her so she was on her back and he was hovering over her. "God baby I missed you so much." He told her as he kissed his way from her lips to her neck. Rachel started rubbing her hands up and down his back moaning when he hit the spot on her neck that drives her crazy. Rachel reached down to the bottom of his shirt grabbing the hem and pulling it off.

"I missed you too." She told him as she found his lips with her own and her hands found the button of his pants. Getting Noah out of his pants was never a hard task and Rachel smiled when she felt him shifting so could get them completely off. She loved days like this where he would come home and only want to be with her, when nothing else mattered. Noah pulled away from Rachel's lips sitting her up to remove her shirt that was in his way. Once it was off he smile down at her bare chest.

"No bra I see." Rachel's chest and face flamed red.

"There was no point I was home all day." Noah had already laid her back down kissing her newly exposed skin. Kissing his way down her body he removed her shorts smirking when she had not underwear on.

"Baby I have turned you into me." He said against her hip bone as he was kissing his way down the body he loved so much. Noah continued kissing his way to where he wanted to be when he suddenly stopped.

"Baby what the hell is this?" He was looking right at the neatly formed arrow that wasn't there last night. Rachel tried her best to contain her laughter.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Noah just shook his head from side to side laughing slightly. If he was being honest the arrow was kinda hot. Like it was telling him "You are here" Noah kissed his way down her center his tongue darting out lighting licking up her folds. Rachel didn't even bother trying to contain the moan when his tongue touched her core. She didn't have to wait long for more contact when she felt one finger slowly enter her and a tongue flicked her little bundle of nerves.

"Baby that feels so good." Rachel ran her hands over his shaven head. Noah continued what he was doing adding another finger and speeding up a little bit. Noah took her to the edge but never let her fall over it. Before she knew it he was face to face with her kissing her deeply while he pushed his way into her. Noah's head fell to her shoulder letting out a moan that sent shivers down her spine.

"You feel so good baby." He told her as he kissed his way from her shoulder to her lips. She was already close so when he pulled her leg up over her hip it sent it over the edge causing Noah to do the same. Before she realized what she was doing Rachel had bitten into Noah's shoulder which made him push a little harder. Once they were both spent she could feel Noah smirking against her neck and it was then he reminded her of the 17 year old boy she fell in love with all those years ago


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat at her kitchen table with her best friends talking about the wedding. She spoke with everyone once she left high school but was really close with Brittany and Santana. They were there for her and Noah everything they need them and vice versa. Right now the three girls were laughing looking over bridal magazines laughing at all the ugly dresses.

"Can you believe someone would actually wear this?" Brittany asked as she point to a dress with a see thru lace top and a skirt that look like it was made out of feathers. Rachel just shook her head no as she laughed. Rachel wasn't looking through the books for her dress as she already had it sitting in the back on Santana's closet. All she needed was her center pieces and she was done. The girls had been doing this for hours and it was starting to drive her nuts.

"Can we stop looking at dresses I need center pieces not dresses." Both girls rolled their eyes flipping to the part of the magazine that held what they needed. The girl went through what felt like a million books before someone spoke.

"I've got it." Brittany yelled getting super excited. Rachel and Santana just stared at her waiting for her to go on. "You could do a clear bowl with shinny pebbles and different colour daisies." Brittany smiled at her friends happy with her idea.

"I think we can make it beautiful." Rachel smiled at Brittany pulling her into a hug. The girls started to plan out what it would look like smiling happily when it was done. The girls cleared off the table unpacking the take out they had just ordered.

"I still can't believe you are getting married." Brittany had a huge smile on her face.

"I know me too. If we were going by your plan in high school you would be in New York right now with you name in lights." Santana poked fun at the old Rachel Berry. In the almost 7 years they have been friends Rachel had changed a lot. She stopped dressing like a school girl and stopped talking like she ate a thesaurus for breakfast.

"I know what you mean if someone would have told me this is what my life would become. I would have laughed in their fast and then maybe even throw a slushie on them." All three girls started laughing. Once it died down Brittany asked the most important question.

"Are you happy?" Both girls stared at Rachel waiting to see if her face would faultier any. Her smile never died down.

"More then you could ever know."

Rachel was just pulling the cover down from their bed when the front door opened. She could hear Noah drop his bag by the front door and his feet shuffling to their room. Rachel looked up when she heard him coming down the hall.

"Babe I picked the center pieces today with the girls." Noah came into their room throwing himself down on the bed burring his face in the pillow. "Its gonna be daisies." Before she could finish Noah cut her off.

"Rach I don't give a shit about center pieces right now. We have been running 2 a days and I am dead tired." Rachel just looked at him with wide teary eyes. Noah had never talked to her like that before well there was that one time but no one likes to talk about that time. Rachel just looked down and continued what she was doing before. As soon as he said it Noah knew he shouldn't have.

"Babe I'm sorry it's just." Rachel just raised her hand to stop him from talking.

"It's fine Noah whatever." Rachel turned to leave the room but soon felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I am sorry babe it's just that I don't really care about the wedding all I care about is that after the wedding you're gonna be my wife." Rachel didn't know if she should be pissed or touched.

"Fine I won't tell you about the wedding just shower and then go to bed." She settled on pissed. Rachel got out of his grasp and went into the living room slamming their bedroom door behind her. Rachel sat down on the couch turning on the TV flipping through the channels. Not finding anything she liked she picked up her cell deciding to BBM Santana.

"_He doesn't give a shit about our wedding."_ Reading it over made Rachel's eyes water all over again.

"_What do you mean he doesn't give a shit?"_ it didn't take long for Santana's reply.

"_When he came home I was telling him about what we picked and he said he was too tired and didn't give a shit."_

"_You're kidding?"_ Rachel wished she was.

"_No I am not. He said all he cares about is me being his wife not the wedding."_ Rachel was really hating the way he was making her feel right now.

"_Want me to kill him?"_ that was their answer for everything. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"_Not this time."_ Rachel put her phone back on the table deciding to try T.V. again landing on a Grey's Anatomy marathon. This was Rachel's go to show whenever she was sad and needed a pick me up. Rachel could feel her eyes getting heavy and before she knew it the T.V. was watching her. Noah had finished his shower a long time ago and was lying in bed waiting for his fiancée to join him. He knew he messed up when he told her he didn't care about the wedding but come on he's a guy. Getting tired of waiting he climbs out of bed dragging himself into the living room where the T.V. is still going. Standing in the door way that lead to the room he couldn't help but smile. Rachel was curled up with her favourite blanket pulled over her. Noah slowly walked over to her turning the T.V. off along the way.

"Rach baby come to bed." He pushed her bangs out of her face leaving his hand laced through her hair. Rachel slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"No." She rolled over so her back was facing him. Noah knew this was going to happen but he hoped for once in his life that it was be easy.

"Baby come to bed and tell me all about the center pieces." Rachel rolled back over with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I am so happy that you guys are liking this so far. I know where this story is going i just need to get it out. Also I want to know if anyone wants to Beta this story for me. My grammar isn't the greatest so that kind of takes away from the story. SO if anyone would be willing to do it I will be forever grateful.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sat in a crowded restaurant surrounded by all their friends and family. It was her and Noah's rehearsal dinner for the wedding. The fight over the center pieces was long forgotten along with the long nights and hard work. Rachel looked around smiling at everyone who was seated at their extended table. Rachel felt Noah shift beside her standing up taping on his glass.

"Can I have your attention please?" Noah waited until the table quitted down to speak. "First off let me thank everyone for coming today it means a lot to both of us. If you would have told me when I was in high school that in 7 years I would be getting married I would have slushied you and threw you in the dumpster." This caused everyone to laugh. "But here we are all this time later and I'm getting ready to married the most amazing woman tomorrow. God knows how we got together was messed up beyond belief but I wouldn't change it for the world. All the craziness in our lives brought me this beautiful, head strong, bat shit crazy girl who has had my heart from the first time she looked at me with those big brown eyes." Everyone started to laugh at his little speech. "Lord knows I've made my mistakes and Rachel probably deserves better but I will spend every day that I am breathing making sure I am good enough for her." Everyone one said their awe's as the couple kissed and Noah took his seat.

"You are more than good enough baby." Rachel whispered it his ear kissing his temple after. Noah turned and caught her lips in a real kiss. The two just stared at each other knowing that this was it for them. It was two days before the wedding and both were beyond excited. They decided to do the dinner two days before so the girls could spend the whole day before doing girl stuff. They had just finished desert when all the boys stood.

"Alright it is now time for us to kidnap the groom for us to do guy stuff." Rachel just rolled her eyes at Finn watching as Noah started to get pulled away.

"At lease let me give my soon to be wife a kiss." Noah begged and smiled when he felt Finn let him go. Noah stood Rachel up and dipped her just like in the movies giving her a kiss she would never forget. In 48 hours she would hold on to the memory of the kiss like a life line. Noah stood her back up with a smile on both of their faces.

"I love you Rachel Berry. »

"That the last time you get to call me that." Rachel gave him another quick peck. "I love you too." Noah finally let Finn pull him away leaving just the girls and family.

"Well it is time for me to go. I will see you at Santana's for pictures." Mr. Schue walked over to kiss Rachel's head. He had been touched when she asked him to give her away and has been loving everything that comes with being "Father of the bride." Rosa took the hint that it was time for her to go.

"Rachel my love I can't wait to see you in your beautiful dress." Rosa grabbed Rachel's face kissing her cheeks.

"Thanks mama." Once Rachel started living with them Rosa had told her to call her mama.

"See you in two days. I love you." Rosa pulled her into a hug that Rachel would have been getting form her own mother.

"I love you too." The parents all left leaving just the girls sitting around the table. Once the parents were clear out of the place Santana stood.

"Alright bitches time for our fun to start." Santana was Rachel's second most important bridesmaid. Brittany was her maid of honour but Santana was in charge of the night. "Before we send our darling diva into a married life with Puckzilla." All the girls laughed at the stupid nickname Noah had given himself. " We are going to get her drunk tonight then spend tomorrow making her hot for her big day." All the girls cheered and clapped their hands. "So please ladies raise you glasses. For all the boys who've had us and lost us and the ones we have yet to meet. Or in Rachel's case the ones who have held on for dear life. Salud!" All the girls took a drink from their glasses getting up and heading out for their pub crawl. They were 3 bars in when Quinn went home saying she wasn't feeling well. Tina had offered to go with her but she turned her down telling her to stay and have fun. The girls finished all 6 bars before heading back to Santana house for the night. For the next two days this was Rachel house and wedding head quarters. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were all sitting in a circle on the floor pass around a bottle of wine.

"Can you believe you getting married in two days?" Tina asked her slurring a little bit.

"Not really I'm excited." Rachel clapped her hands like an over grown 5 year old. All of a sudden Rachel's face turned serious. "I just want to say thank you for everything you guys. Not just with being my bridesmaids and dealing with the wedding craziness. But with everything that has happen from Jesse to me losing it I could never thank you enough for all of your support and love." Rachel was starting to cry as were the rest of the girls. Before she knew it she was on the bottom of a pile of girls hugging her. Rachel was unbelievably happy but couldn't shake the feeling she had. She thought it was just all the alcohol more like she prayed it was just the alcohol.

A/N: Yay another chapter. Thanks to CTruck for becominf my Beta. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put the story on alert. You guys are the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up with the hangover from hell. She rolled out of the bed she was sleeping in, slowly dragging herself into the bathroom.

"I never remember to drink water." Rachel told her reflection rolling her eyes. That was one of the things Puck taught her about drinking. Rachel quickly got into the shower getting lost in the feeling of the hot water over her aching body. When Rachel stepped out of the shower she was greeted by the smell of Pancakes coming out of the kitchen. When Rachel got into the kitchen she found a cheerful Brittany, a half asleep Mercedes and an equally hung over Santana.

"Where is Tina?" Rachel looked around the kitchen trying to find their missing member.

"Still sleeping girls a light weight." Santana told her lifting her head from her coffee cup. "How are you feeling princess?" Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Better once I get some food in me." Just then Brittany placed a plate of pancakes in front of Rachel. Rachel gave the plate a look which Santana caught.

"Don't worry I made the batter." Santana smiled as Rachel started to eat. Half an hour later Tina made her way into the kitchen.

"I hate you all." She took the last empty seat at the table laying her head down. Brittany just smiled at the girl getting her the plate of food they had put aside for her.

"So what is planned for today?" A more awake Mercedes asked from her spot at the table.

"First we are going for facials and massages. Then we are going to get our hair and nails done." Brittany was excited for the day she had planned. "Then we will come back here for dinner and a night of relaxing before the big day." The girls all smiled excited about the day ahead.

"What time is Quinn meeting us?" Rachel was only missing one bride's maid.

"Umm she sent a text this morning saying she still wasn't feeling well so she would just meet us here for the movies." Santana told her shrugging one shoulder. What Santana didn't tell Rachel was that she had a feeling something weird was going on with Quinn.

"I hope she's ok for tomorrow." Rachel was trying to seem optimistic. Brittany cleared all the plates off the table before ushering the girls off to get ready. 45 minutes later the girls were out of the house on the way to the spa. Once they were done there the girls went to the last stop for their hair and nails. Santana and Rachel were sitting side by side while their feet soaked.

"We have everything for tomorrow right?" Rachel was starting to get worried about the little things.

"Yes babe everything is done for tomorrow." Santana let out a little chuckle.

"We have our dresses, flowers will be delivered tomorrow, the hall." Rachel was cut off by Santana.

"Rachel everything is done. The hall has everything they need. We have everything we need. Now just sit back and relax. Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at how silly she was being.

"You're right everything is going to be perfect." Once everyone was done the girls got take out and settled in for a night of movies. Half way through the second movie there was a knock at the front door. Santana got up from her spot on the couch to go get it.

"Puck." To say Santana was surprised to see Noah standing there was an understatement.

"Hey can I talk to Rachel?" Noah was just staring at his feet refusing to look Santana in the eye.

"Sure let me get her." She backed away from the door worrying about the hell that was about to be unleashed on their lives. Santana got back to the living room calling Rachel's name.

"Pucks at the door for you and he looks like shit." Rachel jumped to her feet running to the door.

"Noah baby what's wrong?" Hearing Rachel's voice he finally looked up with tears in his eyes. "Noah you're scaring me what's wrong?" Noah started to shake.

"Baby I am so sorry oh my god I'm so sorry." Noah had broken down into full sobs causing all the girls to stand in the door way of the living room.

"Noah what do you mean you're sorry what happen?" Rachel took his face in her hands and that's when she seen it. There was a bite mark on his neck. Rachel dropped her hands from his face. "Oh god Noah please tell me no. We are getting married tomorrow." Rachel took a deep breath bring her hand to her lips. "Oh my god we are getting married tomorrow Noah." Noah dropped to his knees in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel just raised her hands in the air refusing to touch him

"I was drunk and when I got home last night Quinn was just sitting there on the bed." Before he could go on Rachel ripped his arms from her body.

"What did you just say?" Rachel couldn't feel her eyes burning with the tears. "You had sex with Quinn in our bed, our apartment two days before our wedding." The last time Noah had heard her voice this small was when he walked out on her after Jesse raped her the second time. "How could you do this to me to us?" Rachel was now sobbing her whole body shaking. Before she knew it she was falling only to be caught in Brittany's arms.

"Come on Rach it's gonna be ok." Brittany led her away from the door.

"Baby please just please forgive me so we can get married tomorrow. I love you and I'm sorry." Puck was cut off by Santana fist to his face.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Just like that she slammed the front door in his face. Noah stayed on the door step banging on the door.

"Rachel please baby I need you. Please." Noah broke down his body racked with sobs. On the other side of the door sitting on the kitchen floor was Rachel clutching to her friends sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

The guys had left the restaurant heading to the first bar of the night. They had promised Rachel that Noah wouldn't show up to the wedding hung over that's why they were doing it two nights before. Inside the bar the guys got a booth while Finn bought the first round of drinks. Finn just brought over a tray of shots placing it down on the table.

"Take 'em boys." Finn started handing out the shots.

"Alright here's to Noah the first of us brave enough to put a ring on it." Matt raised his shot glass in the air everyone laughing at his toast. The boys downed their shots ready for more.

"So you excited?" Artie asked from his spot at the end of the table.

"Hell yeah I am. I can't wait to marry her." The guys tried to remember but they have never seen him this excited about something. They have 5 more shots at that bar before moving to the next. 6 bars later it was time to head home. Finn and Noah were the last ones in the cab getting dropped off.

"You sure you're ok to be alone man?" Finn was slightly slurring his speech.

"Dude I'm golden." Noah high fived Finn getting out of the cab. Noah dug through his pockets to find his keys letting himself in the apartment he shared with Rachel. This would be the first night since they moved in that he would be sleeping there alone. Noah kicked off his shoes, dropping his keys on the hall table dragging himself to his room. He was so tired all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep this off. He never understood why they would drink themselves stupid. Noah had just opened his bed room door when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" The blonde was sitting on his side of the bed looking at her hands.

"I'm waiting for you." She said as if it was a well known fact.

"Why aren't you with the girls?" Noah in all his drunkenness couldn't really see a problem with this.

"I wanted to talk to you." Noah just nodded his head as if telling her to continue.

"Have you ever wondered about us?" Quinn asked referring to a brief time in high school when they had a thing. Just before he and Rachel started. Noah just looked at her confused. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like for us to be together just one time?" Quinn was on her feet slowly walking toward Noah. Once she was face to face with him she placed her hands on his chest rubbing softly.

"Quinn what we had was years ago. I'm with Rachel now I'm going to marry Rachel." Puck was trying to be firm but he was quickly losing his battle. Quinn's hands had moved up to his neck rubbing circles on the sides on his neck.

"I know I just need one kiss to let go." She tipped his head down so he could look her in the eyes. Noah could feel his will slipping away when Quinn pressed a soft kiss on his lip. It had been a long time since he felt those lips on his. Before he knew what he was doing his arms were wrapped around her body pulling her close. Quinn took this as a hint to deepen the kiss. Noah broke apart from the kiss stepping back.

"What are we doing?" His hands went to his head pulling on the little hair he had. Quinn didn't answer, just walked back up to him pressing her body to his. His alcohol filled brain shut down and his body took over. Puck lifted Quinn off the ground wrapping her legs around his waist. Carrying her over to the edge of his bed he gently laid her down covering her body with his. Quinn knew it was wrong and that it was going to kill Rachel but she just couldn't bring herself to care at that moment. Puck broke the kiss from her lips moving down her body bringing her dress with him. Before Quinn knew it she was lying in just her panties on Noah and Rachel's bed with Puck kissing his way up her body. Pucks hand found its way to her newly exposed breast rubbing it until he felt her nipple hard against his palm. While Pucks hand was working on the left his mouth found its way to the right.

"Oh Noah." Quinn's head was thrown back digging into the pillows.

"Don't call me that. Call me Puck." Quinn knew why he wanted it that way so that's the way it would be. Puck started to kiss his way back down her body gripping her panties with his teeth dragging them down. Once they were around her knees he spread her legs wide ripping the material in half. Puck kissed his way up her inner thigh his lips finding her buddle of nerves. He could already feel the heat coming off her body even before his tongue made contact. When Quinn felt the heat and wetness from his tongue she started going crazy.

"God Puck that feels amazing." Her hand found the back of his head pushing him further into her. He could feel she was already close so he slipped a finger inside of her. "Puck please." Putting another one he curled his fingers hitting the spot he knew would do it. Sooner than either thought, she was coming around his fingers and lips. Not letting her fully come off her high Puck was on his feet getting rid of his jeans so he was standing in front of her completely naked. Quinn had never seen him like that before and she loved what she saw. Puck sat on the bed beside her.

"Ride me." He pulled her up settling her on his waists waiting for her to slide down. She was half way there when she bit into his neck hard.

"Puck it's too much it won't fit." Puck stood up putting her down on the bed on all fours lining himself up behind her.

"Puck be gentle." Puck just nodded even though in his head he was thinking that he was only ever gentle with Rachel. With a hand wrapped in Quinn's hair and one on her hip Puck drove into her all the way.

"Puck."Quinn screamed arching her back. Puck took this as his sign to keep going. He was ruthlessly pounding into her his fingers digging into her hip. Puck was hurting her but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

"Fuck I'm close." Puck grunted out started to lose control.

"Me too baby." The hand that was on her hip found its way in front of her rubbing fast circles on her clit. Puck could feel her tighten around him and that was all it took for him to empty himself into her. The two collapsed onto the bed in a pile, what they had just done rushing up on them. Puck rolled off of her picking up his boxers from the floor.

"I think you should leave." Quinn looked up at him hurt.

"But Noah." Quinn started but was soon cut off.

"I just cheating on my fucking wife with you now leave." Quinn hopped off the bed quickly picking her dress up off the floor throwing it over her body. She kept her head down refusing to let him see the tears in her eyes. Once he heard the door shut Noah quickly stripped the blankets off the bed putting new ones then got into the shower. He needed to get her smell off of him. He was mid shower when he looked down and noticed.

"Son of a bitch." Puck punched their shower wall. He didn't wear a condom. Getting out of the shower he dried himself off getting into a freshly made bed. Even though the sheets were fresh Rachel's smell was still there. He pulled her pillow close to his chest he let himself cry. He can't believe what he had just done. He just fucked up the best thing in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

When Rachel woke up in the morning she felt like her life had been ripped apart. The girls had spent almost all night on the phone cancelling everything for the wedding. Rachel was alone in Santana's room just looking at the bag that was hanging on the closet door. At that very moment she should have been putting on her dress getting ready for her wedding. Getting up off the bed she slowly unzipped the bag looking at her perfect dress. Rachel couldn't stop herself. She stripped out of her clothes taking the dress of the hanger pulling it up over her body. Somehow she had managed to get it done up so that it was fully on. Rachel stood in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. She looked beautiful just like a bride should. The tears started pooling in her eyes but refused to fall. Rachel walked over to Santana's big red chair that sat by the widow taking a seat. She gathered up her dress in her arms pulling her knees to her chest and letting the material fall over her. The tears that refused to fall refused no longer and started pouring down her face. Rachel just stared out the window at the beautiful day hating Noah just a little bit more. If she was really being honest she didn't hate him she was hurt by him and wanted nothing more than to hate him but she just didn't have it in her.

The house was filled with people. Everyone from Rachel's side of the "family" was crowded in Santana's house. Mercedes and Tina had just finished the last of the calls when Mr. Schue came bursting through the door.

"What the hell happened?" He had come to think of Rachel as his daughter and sometimes she even called him dad. If she hadn't been so close to 18 when he met her he would have adopted her so she could have a real father.

"Puck cheated on her." Brittany told him with fresh tears in her eyes. The moment he told Rachel what happened they stopped referring to him as Noah. He was just Puck now. Wills faced turned 6 shades of red.

"Son of a bitch." Will was trying his best to contain his anger.

"That's what I said." Santana told him with a little laugh. "I'm gonna go see if she's up and wants to eat." She jumped down from her spot on the counter making her way to her room. Knocking softly on the door she waited for an answer.

"Rach you awake?" Santana slowly opened the door looking at her empty bed. Walking further into the room she came face to face with a big puff of white sitting in her favourite chair. Santana slowly approached Rachel crouching down in front of her.

"Hey Rach what are you doing?" the sight in front of her is one she never thought she would see.

"I just wanted to wear my dress. I spent so much money on the thing it just seemed like a shame not to wear it."Rachel picked up part of the skirt dropping it back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"I thought I was going to get a happy ending you know. With everything that happened with Jesse and then me almost dying I thought that I would get my happy ending. That Noah would finally give me my happy ending. Now I'm sitting here in an $8000 dress and that's it." Rachel slowly wiped the tears from her face as Santana pulled her into a hug.

"Hey the up side is at least you're not on the bathroom floor." Both girls let out a little laugh. "You wanna come eat? Everyone's here and worried about you." Rachel just shook her head

"I'm fine for now." Santana stood up kissing the top of her friends head leaving the door. Once the door was closed Santana leaned against it letting a few tears fall. The second she was back in the kitchen she was bombarded with questions.

"How is she?"

"Is she hungry?"

"Is she gonna let me kill him?" the last one came from Matt which no body was surprised about. Since he found her the two have been close like brother and sister.

"She's not doing too well. She is sitting there in her dress just staring out the window. No she doesn't want anything to eat and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you to kill him." Everyone became quite thinking this whole thing over. Looking around the house it looked as if someone had died, there was food everyone since everyone who came brought something and everyone had a sombre expression on their faces. Every hour someone new would go in to check on Rachel, all coming out with the same answers as the one before, that is, if they even got any answered out of her. Matt looked up at the clock and noticed that right then Rachel should have been kissing her new husband. Sliding out of the chair he was sitting in, he made up a plate of food.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get her to eat." Everyone just nodded watching his back. Matt knocked softly on the door waiting for her to say something but as always there was not response. Matt opened the door walking over to the spot she hadn't moved from all day.

"Hey babe." Rachel looked up at him her face red and swollen and fresh tears in her eyes. Matt hated seeing her like this and wanted nothing more than to kick the ever loving shit outta Puck.

"I should be married right now but I'm not all because of a blonde bitch who wanted what was mine." Just as she finished her sentence a heart breaking sobs escaped her body. "Why wasn't I good enough? Is it the whole blonde thing that makes guys fall on their knees in front of her?" Matt grabbed her hands kissing the tops lightly.

"No, it's because she gets on her knees for anything with a cock and a heartbeat." Matt tried his best at making a joke.

"Did I not love him enough?" Matt was sick of hearing her find something she did wrong. Rachel broke down even more sobbing uncontrollably. "Why didn't he love me enough not to cheat." Matt let go of Rachel's hands and scooped her tiny body in a big dress into his arms cradling her to him chest. He took a seat in the chair he just picked her up from. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

"You are more than enough Rachel. You are Rachel Berry and any guy in this world would be more than lucky to have you. It's his loss not yours." He started rocking her back and forth every so often kissing her forehead. Before he knew it she was asleep but still letting sobs out every once in a while. Once he knew for sure she was out, Matt got up from the chair and carried her over to the bed lying her down gently. He was about to slide his arms out from under her when she grabbed on.

"Don't leave me." She didn't open her eyes she just held on for dear life. Matt moved her dress over lying down behind her pulling her close to his chest. Once his arms were around her Matt could feel Rachel's body shaking with a fresh wave of sobs and tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Noah felt horrible, not just physically horrible but emotionally too. After he left Santana's he went to the liquor store and bought 2 bottles of Jack Daniels planning on drowning his sorrows. He hated himself, no wait hate wasn't the right word, he despises himself. He had the most amazing girl ever and he threw it away for a one night stand. Noah figured it could have been worse. He could have just kept it a secret and married Rachel without her knowing. But then it would eat at him every day of his life. It was the day after his almost wedding when there was a knock at the door. Dragging himself out of bed he made his way to the door. Not before stopping in the kitchen getting rid of his newly empted bottle of Jack. Opening the door he was met with a fist to the face.

"You son of a bitch." Matt was quickly on top of Noah punching him in the face. Noah didn't even bother fighting back he knew he deserved it. "You fucking hurt her. I can't believe you." Matt stood up after his fists were full of blood. He wanted so badly to kill him but he knew Rachel would not be happy with that.

"I know I did and I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am." Noah was now sitting up leaning against a wall crying. "I am a stupid fuck up and I hurt the most important person in the world to me." Noah started to sob uncontrollably. "I love her so much and I threw it away for a drunken one night stand. I miss her so much already." Matt knew he should be mad, but he felt bad. After all Noah was his friend too. Matt sat down on the floor beside him.

"You fucked up bad. Like so bad I don't know if you could ever fix this." Hearing this Noah hit his head against the wall. "You had to have known that fucking her would fuck up you and Rachel." Noah nodded.

"I knew it would, just I can't even explain it. It was stupid and reckless. I hurt Quinn I know I did but I was so pissed at myself for giving in that I took it out of her." Matt thought about it for a second and then it came to him which way he meant he hurt her.

"Did you at least use a condom?" Matt needed to know for Rachel sake just in case she took him back.

"No." Noah dropped his head knowing that was his biggest mistake.

"Dude you know if gets pregnant you are for sure done." Noah just nodded unable to speak. Matt was starting to get sick of hearing Noah's crap and told him why he was there.

"Listen I need you to get outta her for a while so Rachel can come and grab some stuff. I told her me and San would do it for her but she wanted to come."

"What time?" Noah would walk threw a fire right now if that was what Rachel wanted.

"In an hour and please stay gone for a while, I'll call you when she's done." Noah just nodded as Matt got to his feet.

"I hope you find a way to fix the mess you made because I can't stand to see her cry anymore. Did you know last night she fell asleep in my arms crying?" Noah just shook his head no longer trusting his voice.

"I will try everything I can man. But don't worry I'll be gone before she gets her." Matt just nodded, turning and leaving.

An hour and a half later Rachel and Santana were pulling up in front of her old building. She wanted to go alone but Santana and Matt wouldn't let her. So Rachel, being Rachel, got it down to just Santana. The pair walked up to the door stopping just outside of it.

"I can get your stuff alone if you don't wanna go in there." Santana had her hand on Rachel's back rubbing small circles on it.

"No I have to go in there and do this." Santana nodded watching as Rachel but her key in the lock. When they walked in the first thing that hit them was the scent of blood. Matt had told Rachel about the fight when he got back and to say she was pissed was a freaking understanding. Right away she seen the spots on the floor and the wall where the man she loved had bleed. Going further into the house she stopped in the kitchen seeing many empty bottles littering the counter tops. Rachel picked up one of the bottles and ran her hands down the side.

"And the angles sang a whiskey lullaby." She quietly sang to herself before placing the bottle down. She remembered hearing Noah sing the once when he drank whiskey. Leaving the kitchen she made a b-line for her room wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of that house. Rachel walked into her bedroom shock and anger taking over her body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel's tiny hands were balled into tight fist. Hearing Rachel's voice made Quinn get to her feet quickly.

"Umm I came to talk to Noah I didn't know you were coming." This pissed Rachel off even more. Rachel was raised to be a lady but at that very moment the last thing on her mind was being a lady.

"Oh so you came to see if he would fuck you again? So fucking him two days before our wedding and ruining my life wasn't good enough for you? You just had to come back for seconds." Santana stared shocked at Rachel swearing. Sure she heard her do it before but not very often.

"No I just wanted to make sure he was ok." Quinn knew she sounded stupid and looked desperate but she wanted to know what happened.

"You want to make sure he's ok? What about me huh? Oh that's right you don't give a shit about me. Well let me tell you he's not ok. His life is ruined because he gave in to a slut and ruining our relationship. Don't you get that we were getting married? Oh wait, you did because you were a fucking brides maid." Rachel was fuming and Santana was having a hard time holding her back from launching herself at the blonde. "Get the fuck out of my house you home wrecking slut." Quinn with tears in her eyes quickly pushed past the two to leave. As she was talking past Santana the Latina gave her a little push caused her purse to fall to the floor her belongings spilling out. Quinn quickly got to her knees to pick them up.

"Oh look the slut is doing what she does best, getting on her knees." Rachel remarked as she went into her room leaving Santana in the hall with Quinn. Once Quinn was to her feet Santana grabbed her arm.

"You stay the hell away from both of them or I will put you in the ground, got that?" Quinn just nodded pulling her arm free and fleeing the house. Santana stood in the door way watching Rachel move about the room packing up things she would need and things she would want. She watched as Rachel picked up and framed picture of herself and Noah running her fingers over his face before putting it down. Once her bags where packed Rachel picked up the note book she kept on the side table ripping a piece of paper out of it. Writing a note she brought the paper to her lips before laying it in front of the picture.

"Let's go." Santana met her half way picking up some of the bag while wrapping her free arm around a crying Rachel.

Noah got the call saying Rachel was done and he could go back home. Walking into the house he looked around for differences. There were a few pictures missing from the living room but nothing major. Walking into the room his breath caught in his throat. Everything that was Rachel was gone from the room. Going over to her side of the bed he sat down rubbing his hands up and down the comforter. Turing his head he seen the note sitting there waiting to read. Pulling the paper down he watched as Rachel's engagement ring fell to the floor. He shouldn't be surprised but it broke his heart even more. Picking up the ring he palmed it before reading the note.

_Noah,_

_I don't even have the words to say to you how I'm feeling. What you did hurt more then you could ever know. For me you were the one, the person I would spend the rest of my life with. But I guess for you I wasn't the one. It's ok with time I'll move one and be ok. I don't hate you, no matter how much I want to hate you I don't. I love you too much to hate you but in time that love will fade. The pain in my chest will go from a crippling pain to a dull ache. I gave the ring back because it is a reminder of what I almost had and it kills me to look at it. Sell it, melt it, give it to Quinn for all I care I just don't want it anymore. I hope you find happiness._

_Rachel Berry. _

_P.S. You don't understand how excited I was that I was finally going to get to sign something Rachel Puckerman._

_A/N: So another chapter yay. I know the whole cheating thing threw you guys for a loop it threw me for a loop. When I started the story it was going to be them planning the wedding and stuff like that but then the idea hit me and I had to do it lol. I keep forgetting to put it in the chapters but thank you to CTruck__ for beating these crazy chapters for me :)_


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed since the hell Noah had unleashed on his life had started. Two weeks into his drinking his mother was over at his house beating some sense into him.

"_I can't believe you Noah! I thought you got past the sleeping around and treating people like garbage. You have done some stupid shit in you life Noah, but this, this is the worst. You broke her Noah. Not just her heart, you broke her. We have to force her to eat and all she wants to do is sleep!" Rosa was trying to get through to her son. His friends had been coming to check on him everyday even though they would never tell the girls that. Noah was their boy so they wanted to check on him. Every time they would come he would either be passed out from drinker too much or crying while drinking. Rosa grabbed her sons face making him look her in the eyes. "You are my son and I love you but you have to stop this. I know you are sorry for what you've done but drinking yourself stupid isn't going to fix it." Rosa wiped away her sons tears that were starting to fall. "Stop this drinking, grow up and get the woman you love back." Rosa didn't wait for her son to say anything just kissed him on the forehead and left his house._

_His mother gave him a lot to think about. She was right; of course she was right she was his mother after all. Looking at the bottle on the table he picked it up brought it to the kitchen dumping it down the sink. If he was going to get Rachel back he needed to be the man she fell in love with._

Once the guys had seen that he had stopped drinking and was starting to go to school again they laid off. He was determined to be everything Rachel wanted of him. Even if she wouldn't take him back he would at least say he tried. Matt, Mike and Finn had made plans with Noah for lunch. Matt didn't really want to go but Mike and Finn talked him into it. Matt was fine being around him for short amounts of time but a whole lunch hour is another thing. The four were sitting at a table in a small diner somewhere Rachel would never go. The table was completely silent no one really looking at each other.

"So how you been man?" Finn asked Noah trying to break the tension.

"I've been OK. Just trying to keep really busy with school and everything else." Noah looked down at his hands unsure if he should ask the thing he wanted to know most in the world. "How is she?" He almost whispered it but they still heard him. Matt just rolled his eyes earning a look from Mike.

"She's doing better. She started eating again and doesn't cry as much." Mike answered thinking he was the better of the three to do it.

"Is she still staying with San?" Noah wasn't sure if the guys would tell him but he needed to know how she was doing.

"No, she got her own place but she is never really alone." Matt answered trying to not act like a child. "As soon as her classes are done one or more of the girls are there and we all have dinner there once a week." He added the last part as a little salt in Noah's wounds.

"I'm glad she's moving on." Noah looked down at his plate picking at his fries.

"She still loves you." Finn blurted it out before he could even think what he was saying earning a kick under the table from Matt and Mike.

Rachel was pacing back and forth in her apartment. Nobody knew but Matt told her every time he talked to Noah so she wouldn't feel betrayed by him if it ever came out. Rachel was dying to know how Noah was doing. She knew that he had been drinking a lot and had since stopped. That didn't stop her from worrying about him and wondering if he was OK. Rachel stopped pacing when Matt walked through her front door.

"How was it?" Matt hadn't even taken his coat off before she was asking him questions.

"Wow Rach it's so nice to see you too. Can I at lease take my jacket off before you bombard me?" Matt Hung his jacket up laughing at the face Rachel was making. Rachel stood there taping her foot waiting. "I'm getting something to drink would you like anything?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"This is my house if I want a drink I will get one, now tell me how he is." He was starting to get on her nerves.

"He's doing OK. He's going to school working hard all the stuff you would want him to do." Rachel couldn't help that little smile that found its way to her lips. Matt noticed right away.

"He misses you, you know?" Matt told her brushing some hair out of her face. Rachel couldn't help the flutter she felt in her chest.

"I miss him too but I don't know if I can forgive him." Matt just nodded hugging her close to his body.

"Do you think that you'll forgive him?" Matt was dying to know. No matter how pissed he was at Noah he wanted to see both of them happy.

"Maybe."

A/N: Hey everyone! So here another new one :) First off I want to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story. Reading what you have to say makes me want to write more. Also thank you to CTruck for everything she does for this story and me. Ok so there is something I wanna get off my chest. The concept for most stories on this site have been done before but the writer puts their own twist on it. I try my best to take a used concept it something new and different. Something that you guys want to read. So today when I read a story that used my ideas it really bothered me. Sorry to write such a long note I just had to vent because this is really bugging me.


	9. Chapter 9

They say you always have a feeling when something bad was going to happen. Noah had no clue who they were but he now thought it was true. As he is sitting in his hallway, back against the wall and a crying Quinn in front of him he now knows it's very true. He couldn't believe the hand life had dealt him. He must really be a bad Jew for all the shit that has rained down on him lately. Granted it was totally his fault and even this right here was his fault to but he could still blame god. Noah rested his head back against the wall thinking about how this day started.

Noah woke up from a restless sleep. It was another night filled with dreams of the girl he broke and the life he would never have. Looking over at his alarm clock he noticed the time.

"Shit." He yelled out to the room. Stupid piece of crap never works Rachel had told him to buy a new one. Jumping out of bed he quickly got into the shower hoping he can get to class on time. This was apart of the new Noah he was trying to become. Running from the house to his car he sped his way to school making it there with a minute to spare. He had test in all of his classes and his football coach was riding him hard. What he wouldn't give for this day to be over.

Noah had just laid down on the couch beer in head ready to watch the game. The day had been nothing but bad and he wanted to forget it. He had just turned on the T.V. When there was a knock at the door. It was a soft knock, not one like the guys use; it was one he was hoping would never come. Getting up he dragged his feet the whole way to the door. He was not shocked to find Quinn standing on the other side staring at her feet. Hearing the door open she finally looked up and met the eyes of the man who she really did love.

"Can I come in?" the last time her heard her sound that small was the day it all happened.

"Yeah come in." He pulled the door opened wider and stood to the side so she could pass. The two stood in the hallway just staring at each other waiting for the silence to break.

"I was pregnant." Quinn looked up at Noah with watery eyes. Noah's heart sped up and his breath caught in his throat until he thought about what she just said. She said she was pregnant.

"What do you mean you were pregnant Quinn?" The first thing that came to his mind was that she got rid of his baby. Granted it wasn't the best way for a baby to be made or brought into this world. But it was a baby his baby. Then for the first time since she got there he really looked at her. Quinn s face was red and swollen with tear tracks down her face.

"I was pregnant with our baby and I lost it." The tears that were forming in her eyes now broke free and were making their way down her already red cheeks. Noah couldn't believe what she had just told him. His baby had died. She had lost his beautiful baby girl or boy. Noah could feel his eyes stinging a sign that tears were coming. Sliding down the wall, he sat with his knees pulled up head in his hands. He only just found out about the would-have-been- baby but he felt heartbroken beyond belief.

They say you always have a feeling when something bad was going to happen. Noah had no clue who they were but he now thought it was true. As he is sitting in his hallway, back against the wall and a crying Quinn in front of him he now knows it's very true. He couldn't believe the hand life had dealt him. He must really be a bad Jew for all the shit that has rained down on him lately. Granted it was totally his fault and even this right here was his fault to but he could still blame god.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Noah was trying to keep his cool but he was pissed.

"I was trying to stay away from you and not cause any more problems." Quinn knew what was going to come her way and she was ready for it.

"Were you even going to tell me about the baby?" Noah just looked at her waiting for her to answer. None came. "Your kidding right? You weren't going tell me about my own fucking baby? You were going to keep my baby from me?" The anger he was trying to keep in check just flew out the window.

"I didn't want to hurt your chances with Rachel any more then I already had." Noah just looked at her wanting so bad to hit something right now.

"Don't try and make yourself sound like the good one here, saying you were going to hide my child so I could get Rachel back. That's fucking bull and you know. You're just a selfish bitch. Always have, been always will be." Quinn looked up at him hurt by his words. "You know what, leave and I don't just mean my house. I want you out of my life. All you do is bring pain and misery and I want that shit gone." Quinn got to her feet nodding.

"I'm moving to Boston with my sister so you wont be seeing me again. Goodbye Noah I will always love you." Quinn went to kiss him on the cheek but he backed away. Sighing she turned for the door looking one last time over her shoulder before she left. Once the door was closed Noah went back to his place on the wall and cried for the baby he would never have and the life he would never have with Rachel, once she found out about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel was sitting on her couch studying for finals when there was a knock at her door. Everyone knew not to bother her so she was surprised that someone had come calling. Swinging the door open she was shocked to see Noah standing on the other side. She wasn't sure how she felt about it but she just didn't have it in her to shut the door.

"Noah what are you doing here?" Once again he stood in front of her looking at his feet. She knew that nothing good could come out of this.

"I need to talk to you can I come in?" Noah looked up at her hating himself more and more as the seconds ticked by. Rachel backed away from the door letting Noah make his way into her apartment. Once he was inside Rachel shut the door and led them to the kitchen.

"Want a drink?" Rachel wasn't sure what he was doing here but she needed to do something to break the tension. Noah shook his head no so Rachel turned leaning against her counter. "So how are you?" Noah just looked up at her.

"I'm not good. I miss you." Rachel felt the ice block around her heart melt a little at how small and broken he sounded. "But I'm a fuck up and you are never going to want me back after this talk." Rachel just looked up him unsure of what could make her more mad at him.

"Well, get it over with then." Rachel wanted it done fast. Just like ripping off a band-aid.

"Quinn was pregnant but she lost the baby." Noah blurted it out watching her every movement. Rachel didn't know what to say she was in shock. Her worse nightmare was for Quinn to get pregnant and that had come true but her heart broke a little for the little life that would never be. But once again she let the anger take over any other emotion she was feeling.

"Get out." Rachel was just hit with a sense of Déjà Vu. Noah knew this was going to happen but he had to try.

"Rach I am so sorry. If I could fix it I-" Noah was cut off by a vase flying toward his head. Rachel watched as he moved out of the way and the vase hit the wall. The glass, water, and flowers landing in a pile on the floor.

"If you're so sorry you should stop fucking up. Now get the hell out of my house!" Noah just nodded turning for the door before walking up to Rachel side.

"You will never know how sorry I am and how much I love you." He whispered in her ear behind kissing her temple. Rachel just stood there tears streaming down her face arms over her chest protecting her body. Once she heard the front door close she slid to the floor pulling her knees to her chest and just cried.

Rachel was lying in bed staring at the wall face red and swollen. To her it seemed like that was all that she was doing now a days, crying. It was her third day of lying in her bed and she was convinced that her tear ducks have long since dried up. Rachel couldn't help but wonder how the hell her life became such a mess. She knew how it became a mess and it was all because of a whorey blonde and her man whore ex. She hated to think of Noah as her ex but that's what he really was. She stared at her empty left hand feeling equally as empty as it looked. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by yelling in her hallway.

"Leave her the hell alone Puck." That was Santana's voice. Her house was filled once again with her family and apparently Noah was there too.

"Have you checked on her? Has she had anything to drink or eat? It's been three god damn days!" Noah's voice was getting closer to her door and her eyes clamped shut.

"She's been in there for three days because of you. She was doing good and then you had to go and fuck it up again." Surprisingly it was Tina now yelling at him. Once again they were right. It really was all his fault.

"I'm going to fucking check on her." Noah stormed passed them all making a mad dash to Rachel's door. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him locking it before making his way over to her bed.

"Rach are you OK?" The tear ducks that she was convinced dried up broke way letting a flood of tears down her face.

"Go away Noah." Rachel didn't bother looking at him knowing it would hurt more.

"Rachel, please, I just want to make sure you're OK." Noah was standing at the foot of her bed looking over at her. Rachel sat up for the first time in what felt like forever staring him down.

"No I'm not OK. I have not been OK since you fucked someone I thought was a good friend. Then just as I am trying my best to get past that you show up on my door telling me you got her pregnant but she lost it. So no I'm not OK! I am far from OK!" Rachel laid back down turning her head into her pillow and started to sob. Noah felt hopeless and like the biggest piece of shit in the world. He did this to her. All the pain and sobs that were taking over her little body was his fault. Noah did the only thing he could think of and slid into bed behind her. Noah rapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his body. The moment she felt him touch her Rachel tried to fight his grip.

"Rachel I am so sorry. Please believe me baby I am so sorry. If I could take the pain away I would. I would never cause you this pain again if I had the chance." Noah was now starting to cry himself. Rachel reached for his hand pulling his chest closer to her back and his hand in hers. Noah, shocked at first, soon gave in and pulled her as tight as he could. "God baby I love you so much." Noah told her as he kissed the back of her head.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel looked at the calendar on the wall and sighed. If everything had gone to plan she would have been married nine months today. She hated the time she would let her mind wonder to that place but she couldn't help it. It had been four months since Noah had told her about Quinn and four months since he held her last.

"_I love you too." Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing she still loved him. Rachel rolled over so she could look him in the eyes. Both sets contained so much emotion that it over took them. Before Noah could stop himself his lips were on Rachel's kissing the lips he missed more than anything. Right away his hands found his way to her hair holding her tight to him. Once the need for air became too much the two broke away._

"_God baby I missed you so much." Noah was on the verge of tears when he captured her lips again. Breaking away from her lips again he started kissing his way down her body._

"_I missed you too." she was running her nails over his scalp as he kissed his way down her body and removed her shirt. She knew she should stop it but Rachel just didn't have it in her. No one would ever understand how much Noah missed what he was doing at that very moment. Before Rachel knew it they were both naked and Noah was hovering over her._

"_I'm gonna make it better baby just wait and see." He ducked down to kiss her lips one last time before he pushed all the way in her._

Rachel was so mad at herself for just giving in like that. He had caught her in a moment of weakness but that weakness was gone with the sunrise.

_Rachel woke up the next day feeling dead weight across her chest. Rolling her head to the side she saw a shirtless Noah sleeping with a smirk on his face. What happened the night before came back and hit her like a ton of bricks. Rachel threw his arm off her and got out of bed. Noah woke at all of the sudden movement. _

"_Babe what's wrong?" Noah sat up on his elbows looking at Rachel with sleep filled eyes._

"_I need you to leave." She knew the longer he stayed there the easier she would give in. Noah sat up all the way and just looked at her._

"_Rach what are you talking about I thought we were OK?" As the worlds left his mouth Noah knew he made a mistake. Rachel had wrapped her robe around her body and stood at the edge of her bed._

"_We are far from OK last night was a mistake that won't be repeated anytime soon." Noah got out of the bed looking for his clothes on the floor._

"_You know what you are a crazy bitch who needs to make up her god damn mind. I said I was sorry and that I love you but it's not good enough. Nothing is ever good enough for the mighty Rachel Berry." Once again something came flying at his head and barley missed him. Noah just looked over at Rachel who was four shades of red. "Really a lamp? Stop throwing fucking shit at my head." Noah grabbed his shirt off the bed pulling it over his head leaving her bedroom, slamming the door behind him._

Rachel couldn't help but think how dramatic all their fights were. Noah had always called them epic which made her want to hit him even more. Sitting on her couch with her legs pulled up under her Rachel grabbed her phone dialing the number of one of her best friends.

"9 months today." Rachel didn't even say hi she didn't need to.

"I know Hun but I'm sure it gets easier as the time passes." Brittany knew this call was going to come at some point today. Everyday on "the day." Brittany would get the call saying how many months it would have been and wondering what her life would have been like.

"I miss him so much B, I want him back." Rachel broke down into tears something that she had been doing all too much lately.

"Then get him back. You know he would take you in a New York minute." Brittany was right but if they were going to do this it was on her terms and he would work for it.

"Got to go B. Love you." Rachel waited for the response before hanging up her phone and dialing a number so many times she could do it in her sleep. She sat there listening to the ringing waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello." Noah answered his phone not even looking at the name. She could tell by his voice she had woke him.

"I'm sorry Noah I didn't mean to wake you." Right away Noah shot up in his bed at hearing her voice. It had been a long four months since he heard it and it killed him everyday.

"No it's fine is everything OK?" Something had to be wrong why else would she be calling him. Rachel just smiled to herself.

"Everything is fine but could you come over I want to talk." As soon as he heard come over Noah was out of bed pulling on jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll be right there." Noah couldn't get out of the house fast enough. He had been dying to talk to her about what happened but she would never answer his calls or texts. He was very close to sending a carrier pigeon. A very long 5 minutes later Noah was standing on her doorstep waiting for her to answer.

Rachel had been shaking since she got off the phone with him. It was now or never. She was sick of being alone and missing him so she decided to finally do something about it. When she opened the door she couldn't help but smile.

"Please come in." She stepped back letting him walk past. The two walked into her living room taking a seat one on the couch and one on a chair.

"I miss you," being blunt was Rappels thing so why change now. Noah couldn't help the smile that suddenly appeared.

"I miss you too," Rachel was now returning that smile.

"I want us to be OK again. But I can't just let go what happened." Noah was about to interrupt but she stopped him. "You hurt me more than I ever thought you could. If we do this again it's not going to be easy. There will be fights where I throw it back in your face. I'll try not to but lets face it, I'm me and I will. One of the main things I need you to do before you come back is get a test," once again he was going to start talking but she stopped him. "I know we slept together since then but I just need to know that she didn't give you anything." Noah couldn't believe how smooth this was going.

"Baby I will do anything you want me to. I will walk on hot coals jump threw rings of fire if that means you are my girl again and that I get to hold you." Noah was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. "I swear to god Rachel I will never do anything to hurt you or make you not trust me again. I will be the best boyfriend I can be." He pulled her tight to his body hugging her close. Rachel pulled back smiling brightly at him.

"I'm happy to hear it. I know you will be the best husband and daddy you can be." Rachel just looked at Noah's shocked face and smiled. She didn't know what shocked him more that fact she still wanted to marry him or that he was going to be a dad.

"You're pregnant?" As if this day could get any better.

"Yeah I am. Guess you never really learned to use a condom." She couldn't help but make a joke at his expense. Noah's face fell and she knew he was thinking about his almost baby with Quinn. "Don t worry Noah our daughter will love you." Noah's face lit up again with a smile. A girl. He was having a baby girl. Before he could think what he was doing he was on his feet pulling Rachel up with him spinning her around.


	12. Chapter 12

It was two months later when Noah finally caved and moved into Rachel's house. Noah wanted her to move back in with him but she said it hurt too much which he understood. In the two weeks they had fought almost every other day. Some times about the baby others about the fact he was a cheating man whore. It's not like she didn't warn him that it would be brought up in fights but that didn't change the fact it killed him every time she would. The worse fight they had so far happened just two days before he planned to move in.

_Rachel was sitting on her couch hands resting on her belly waiting for Noah to get back. He told her he would be there at three but it was now four and he wasn't there. She was trying not to think the worst but she couldn't help where her mind was going. All she could see was him in another women's arms her legs around his hips. Before her thoughts could go any further she heard Noah opening the door. Breathing deep trying to keep her cool Rachel waited for Noah to come into the living room. _

"_Hey babe." Noah kissed the top of her head. "Baby girl." He bent down kissing her belly. Something he did every time he came home. When Noah pulled back he saw the look on Rachel's face._

"_Baby what's wrong?" Right away his hands went to her growing belly._

"_Where were you?" Rachel was looking him dead in the eye trying to see if he was lying._

"_I was at school babe told you that's where I was going." Noah knew what was coming and he was going to try his best to avoid it._

"_You said you would be home over an hour ago." She was now standing in front of him with her hand on her hips. Noah just hung his head breathing deep trying to keep his cool. _

"_I was hanging out with the guys for a bit after class I'm sorry I didn't call you baby." He was trying to defuse the whole thing the best he could. Rachel narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to read his mind._

"_Oh I am so sure you were hanging out with the guys. Are you sure you weren't with some whore who had her legs wrapped around you waist." Noah just looked at her mouth opened wide looking like a fish. "Oh wait you only fuck slutty girls in our bed." Noah was getting really sick of this shit._

"_You know what I'm getting fucking sick of this shit. I wasn't fucking cheating on you. I was sitting around talking to the guys telling them how fucking happy I was to have you back and that you were having my baby. Then I get home and you pull this shit." Noah took out his phone and shoved in it her face. "Check my fucking phone I haven't been talking to anyone that you don't know." He started undoing his pants and pulling off his shirt. "Check my fucking body there is not a mark on me." Rachel just stood there __shocked. "I know you said that this was something that you would probably bring up in fights but I'm getting sick of it."_

_Rachel was now standing in front of him crying. Noah automatically felt horrible so he grabbed her cheeks wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Rachel I love you. I made one mistake and it will never happen again. Please believe me when I say that I will never cheat on you again baby." Rachel just nodded her head and let Noah pull her close to his body._

That wasn't the last fight they had but it was the last time she brought it up. They were getting better or at least trying to be better for their baby girl. Rachel smiled sitting in the passenger seat of their truck rubbing her belly. They were going to get the last of Noah's things and he would be officially moved in. Noah was singing along to the radio as they drove.

"Oh, sweet Caroline Good times never seem so good I've been inclined to believe it never would," Rachel grabbed his hand placing it on her belly where hers just was.

"She likes your voice." She smiled as she felt her daughter kick again. Noah started to rub the spot where his daughter kicked his hand smiling.

"You like that song baby? Maybe we should name you Caroline." Noah looked over at Rachel giving her a smile that stops your heart and makes your panties fall off.

"Maybe." She smiled back at him. This was the first time they talked about names without ripping each other throats out. Rachel could feel it in her bones everything was starting to fall into place with her and Noah. The two pulled up to their old building just as Rachel's phone rang. Digging through her purse she grabbed it just before it went to voice mail.

"Hello Santana what can I do for you?" Rachel smiled again at Noah as he hit his head on the steering wheel.

"What I can't call my best friend that I miss?" Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Head up and ill meet you there in a minute." Rachel told Noah while getting more comfortable. Noah just nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So how is the move going?" Santana broke into the little bubble of the car.

"We are here getting the last of his stuff now." Santana and Brittany had been there every step of the way. There was a point where Rachel thought that those two would be the only people she would have for the rest of her life.

"So you're good?" Every time one of them would talk to Rachel they would ask the same question and she would give the same answer.

"We're good." Rachel couldn't help but smile when she felt her daughter move again. "No matter how much I would love to sit here and talk to you I need to get up there and help Noah. I want him out of that place for good." Santana couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Call me later babe love you."

"I will, love you too." Rachel hit the end button and finally got out of the car. Standing beside the car she looked up at the building she called home for so long and couldn't help the feelings coming over her. They had finally put that behind them and this was the last step to the life she should have had.

Noah had just walked into his apartment when he was met with something he thought he would never see again.

"Quinn what the fuck are you doing here?" Quinn was sitting on his couch looking like a mess.

"I have been waiting here for hours where have you been?" She asked him like it was her right to know.

"I was at home with Rachel now what the fuck are you doing here? You said I would never see you again." Puck took a step back when Quinn started walking toward him.

"She took you back?" Noah just nodded his head. "I missed you I just needed to see you," she had him back against a wall rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"You need to get the fuck out of here. Berry is down stairs and will be up here any minute. She pregnant and I don't want her to have to deal with the stress of seeing your whory ass," Quinn s face dropped when she heard pregnant and stayed that way when he called her a whore.

"Tell me you don't think about that night and I'll walk away." Quinn told him getting up on her tippy toes so her lips were millimeters apart from his. Noah was just about to push her away when he caught sight of the door. Rachel was standing there hand on her belly tears in her eyes. Not waiting another second she turned on her heels running down the stairs.

"Baby wait it's not what it looks like I swear," as the words left his mouth he knew it was such an over used line. Noah turned to Quinn fire in his arms and thanking god he didn't believe in hitting girls.

"You better pray that she believes me or Santana will be on your ass." Just as he got the words out Noah heard a scream he would know anywhere.

"Rachel!" Noah ran for the stairs just in time for Rachel to hit the bottom. Running down taking two at a time he feel to his knees beside her lifeless body. Noah grabbed his cell phone dialing 911.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"My girlfriend fell down the stairs. She's pregnant." Noah looked around her body to see two pools of blood, one forming around her head and one her legs.

**A/N: Yay a new chapter! Sorry for the lack of updates but life is crazy. Just moved into a new house and also planning my daughters 1st birthday. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put the story on alert. You guys are awesome. Hope you like the new update.**


	13. Chapter 13

The drive to the hospital was the most nerve racking twenty minutes of Santana and Brittany's lives. The two had been together when Brittany first got the call. All Noah said was that Rachel was hurt and they needed to get to the hospital nothing more. The two girls ran out of Brittany's house and got into her car without saying a word. Brittany was silently crying as she drove while Santana was saying a silent prayer.

"They're gonna be OK right San?" Even after all these years Brittany still relied on the girl to make her feel better.

"Of course they are Britt, everything is gonna be fine." Santana grabbed her hand holding it tight praying to god she was right. The two pulled up to the hospital parking quickly and raced through the doors marked EMERGENCY. Santana and Brittany grabbed hands again as they made their way through the halls trying to find the front desk. Brittany was the first to spot it and dragged Santana over.

"Hi we are looking for Rachel Berry." Before the nurse had a chance to answer Noah came rushing over to them.

"Puck what the hell happened?" Santana took him Noah's appearance. He was covered in blood.

"She fell down the stairs to our old building when she saw Quinn kiss me." Before he could register what was happening Santana hand shot up and slapped him hard across the face.

"You fucking moron how could you do that to her again?" Santana was fuming, as was Brittany.

"San I swear to god I didn't know she was there and I didn't kiss her back. Please just believe me. I love Rachel and our baby girl more then anything in this world I wouldn't do that to her again." Santana was taken back but the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I love her so much I would never hurt her again." He stared at her pleading for her to believe him.

"OK I believe you it's gonna be OK." Santana and Brittany both pulled him into a hug.

"What if they don't make it? What if I lose my whole life because of some bitch?" Noah dropped to his knees holding tight to the two girls that are the closest to Rachel as you can get. Both girls picked him up off the floor and dragged him to an empty seat near by.

"You two wait here for any new news, I will be back in a bit." Santana told the pair as they sat down.

"San where are you?" Brittany asked even though she really didn't need to.

"To cut a bitch." the Latina turned on her heel heading for the door. The two just watch her leave no one making a move to stop her.

Santana pulled up to the building hold in blonde was stupid enough to hang around. When Santana got to the bottom of the stairs just saw something she never wanted to see in her life again. Her best friends bloodstains on the ground. Stepping over the stain she ran up the stairs that her friend fell down. Opening the door wide she was not at all shocked to see Quinn still on the couch.

"Wow you really are a dumb bitch." Quinn quickly jumped to her feet at the sound of Santana voice.

"Santana I was just…" Santana walked to her quickly getting in her face.

"You were just what? Waiting for Noah to get home so you could try and get him to leave Rachel? Or were you waiting her to find out if she and her daughter died so you could swoop in and be his shoulder to cry on." Santana had back her up so her legs were pressed against the couch.

"San that's not what-" Once again she was cut off but this time by a slap to the face.

"One, only my friends call me San and two, I told you to stay the fuck away. Are you really that fucking stupid? Oh wait I know you really are that big of a whore." Quinn countered back by slapping Santana across the face. Santana stared wide-eyed at Quinn before lunging towards the blonde pinning her to the ground.

"You stupid bitch." Santana yelled as she threw punch after punch to Quinn s perfect face. "All you do is ruin lives you stupid fucking whore!" Santana grabbed her by the hair and started hitting Quinn s head off the floor. " I swear to god if either of them don't make it you will be on dead bitch." Santana got up off Quinn and started to walk off before she turned around and kicked Quinn in the ribs. "This is the last time I will ever tell you this. Stay the fuck away from Puck and Berry or you will not only be needing Jesus in you life but you will be meeting him face to face ." Santana walked back down the stairs careful to step over the stain again for driving back to the hospital.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has review or put the story on alert. Sorry the updates have been kinda spaced out but like has been crazy busy for me. All in a month I moved into my new house. Had a confermation, and two birthday party all in one weekend. Plus my own daughters first birthday. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next few days it is already almost done. Also Thank you so much to CTruck for being my Beta. **


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany and Noah sat in the waiting room heads hung only looking up when they heard the doors open. It was going on 4 hours since Rachel had been brought in and they hadn't heard anything. Santana got back 2 hours ago and was quickly sent home to shower and change because she had Quinn's blood on her. Now they sat waiting for not only news on Rachel but also Santana to return.

"How you holding up Noah?" Brittany asked as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Not too good. What if-?" Brittany stopped him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Both of them are going to be OK. In no time she will be back to driving you crazy with the dumb names she wants to name that poor little girl." Both of them couldn't help the small laughs they let out. They both went back to being silent and just waiting.

"Any news?" Santana came up behind them scaring them.

"Nothing yet but you just took ten years off my life." Noah put his hand to his chest for dramatic effect. Santana just took the empty seat on the other side of Noah grabbing onto his hand. Brittany took the other one both squeezing letting him know they were there for him. It was another hour before someone finally came out of the doors for them.

"Rachel Berry's family?" The doctor asked from the entranceway of the waiting room.

"That's us!" Noah jumped to his feet so he could be face to face with the doctor. "How is she? How is the baby?" Noah was starting to shake. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"They are both doing fine. She lost a lot of blood so we have to do a transfusion, that's what has been taking so long. The baby also went into distress and labor had started so we had to fix both of those things. She will need a lot of rest and no stress until the baby is born but they are both doing OK." Noah lunged forwarded pulling the doctor into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much. Oh my god, thank you." Noah finally released the doctor after he hugged him back.

"Would you like to see Rachel?" The doctor asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes please." Noah answered quickly.

"OK I'll take you back but right now only one at a time," the doctor addressed the girls waiting behind him.

"Go Noah, we will be here waiting." Brittany told him after giving him a hug.

"Tell her we love her." Santana told him after her hug. Noah just nodded and followed the doctor behind the doors he had been watching for hours. The doctor led him down the hall to a closed door that held his world behind it. The doctor just nodded his head before walking away leaving Noah to go in on his own. Slowly he opened the door not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. Her tiny body shaking was a dead give away that she wasn't sleeping she was crying. Noah rushed to the side of her bed sitting in the chair beside her bed trying to hold her hand but she pulled back.

"I am so sorry baby but I swear it was not what it looked like. I had no clue she was there. God Rach I wouldn't do that to you again." Noah tried to grab her hand again and this time she let him. "I didn't kiss her back and I was about to push her away when you walked in. I swear to god Rachel that today was all Quinn and I wanted nothing to do with it. I promised that I would never hurt you like that again and I never plan on breaking that promise. Please baby you have to believe me." The whole time Noah was talking to her, Rachel had tears running out of her closed eyes. "Baby please open your eyes and say something." Noah was begging her on the verge of tears himself. When Rachel opened her eyes she was met with Noah's blood shot ones that held nothing but pain and truth.

"I know you would never hurt me." Rachel took her hand away and placed it on her belly. "Hurt us. But for just a second I let myself believe that she had won and I ran." Noah quickly stood up leaning in and kissing Rachel.

"There is nothing for her to win. I am yours and forever will be." Rachel just nodded letting more tears fall while Noah kissed her forehead. Noah retook his seat putting his hand over hers on her belly. "How's my girl doing?" He asked as he rubbed her belly waiting for their daughter to move against his hand.

"We almost lost her." The tears that Rachel had finally got to stop falling started all over again. Her tiny body shaking in the oversized hospital bed. Noah sat her up pulling her into his arms holding her close.

"I know babe but we didn't, she fine. She is still in your belly growing and perfectly fine." Rachel just nodded her head still crying.

"She hasn't moved since I got here. I know they say she's fine but she hasn't moved." Rachel sounded so small and broken. Noah pulled his chair closer to the bed lowering his head to her belly.

"Hey baby girl how's it going in there?" Noah started to rub her belly as he talked. "Can you move around a little to let mommy know your OK? We are worried about you and just need to know you're OK." Noah waited and nothing happened. He too was now starting to worry. Noah lowered his forehead so it was now resting against her.

"_If every word I said Could make you laugh I'd talk forever I'd ask the sky just what we had__It showed forever If the song I sing to you Could fill your heart with joy I'd sing forever_"

Noah rubbed his thumb over her belly as he sang. Almost as soon as he started to sing their daughter started to move.

"See babe nothing to worry about." Noah looked up to see a smile on Rachel's face.

"It's just because she's a daddy's girl." Noah just nodded and smiled as he held onto her body. Rachel was running her fingers through Noah's hair while his head was resting on her belly. The two were silent for while before Noah broke the silence.

"What about Ariana?" Rachel just looked up him like he had no clue what the hell he was talking about. "For the baby name how about Ariana. We can cal her Ari for short if you want to." Rachel just smiled with more tears in her eyes.

"Ariana Puckerman."


	15. Chapter 15

It was two weeks after Rachel was released from the hospital that she woke up and decided that she wanted her life to change. Rachel was lying in the bed she shared with Noah staring up at her ceiling rubbing her belly. The doctors told her to take it easy so that was what she was doing. Almost losing Ariana was one of the most heartbreaking and terrifying things Rachel has gone through in her life. She was just glad that Noah was with her every step of the way. Rachel held her hands in front of her face checking over her nails she had just finished when she looked at her left hand and sadness over took her. She would catch herself a lot looking at her left hand feeling it empty and in turn making her feel empty. Rachel looked down at her belly deciding that she was going to make a change. Rolling herself out of bed she went into the living room looking for Noah. He was on the couch cleaning out the DVR of the week's shows. Rachel just stood in the doorway watching him.

"I want to marry you." Rachel stood there watching him waiting for him to say something. Noah turned to look at her a smile on his face. This was the first time they had talked of marriage since he cheated.

"I wanna marry you too babe." Noah turned back to the TV thinking that was all she wanted to say.

"No like I want to marry you tomorrow." That caught Noah attention again.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Noah turned off the T.V patting the spot beside him. Rachel just continued to stand.

"I mean I want to marry you tomorrow. I just want it to be us our friends and our family. I want to be your wife." Rachel had unshed tears in her eyes. Noah stood up so he was standing in front of her.

"Are you sure babe? Don't you want the big wedding you had planned?" Noah had her face in his hands.

"No I don't want the big wedding. Look what happened last time we planned a big wedding." Noah winced which made Rachel feel bad. Rachel cupped his face in return.

"I don't need a big wedding. All I need is you and the people we love. I want to marry you." Rachel wasn't sure how many times she had to say it. Noah pulled her tight to his body well as tight as he could without hurting the baby and kissed her with all he had. Noah pulled away from her face lighting up like a kid on Christmas. Noah took off running towards their room leaving Rachel confused. Noah soon reappeared and quickly dropped to his knee in front of her holding a box.

"Noah I don't want." Noah opened the box cutting her off.

"It's not the same ring. I sold the other one because it was a symbol of what we use to be and I knew if you were ever take me back and I had the chance to propose I would want a new ring, a fresh start. All I want is a chance to show you how much I love you and will never hurt you again. I'm not saying we wont fight because lets face it most of the time I'm a tool and we will fight. But I will do everything on the face of this earth to make sure you never feel that kind of pain again. Please baby marry me and make us a family." Rachel was crying and smiling all at the same time.

"Of course Noah." She watched as he slid the ring on her finger and then stood to kiss her. "You know I wouldn't have said no right considering I was the one who asked you." Noah dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned.

"Just has to ruin it for me didn't you." He told her with a small smirk on his face. Rachel just kissed him until they were breathless.

"OK let go of me I have planning to do." Noah just laughed as she wiggled out of his arms and made a mad dash towards their bedroom. Rachel quickly picked up the phone and called Brittany.

"Hey B is San there with you, I have news?" Even though Rachel asked she knew Santana was there. Secretly she thought the two has something going on but would never tell a soul.

"Yeah she's here let me put you on speaker." Rachel could hear shuffling in the background followed by a click.

"Hey babes." Rachel could hear Santana now talking. "What's the news?" Both girls were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to hear it.

"Noah and I are getting married tomorrow." Rachel waited for the sounds of screaming to stop.

"It's about fucking time." Rachel could hear Santana yelling and knowing her doing a little dance. "We are on our way over there is so much to do before tomorrow." Rachel didn't even have a chance to answer before they hung up. Rachel just smiled hitting end on the phone and joined Noah in the living room.

"S and B are on their way over." Noah just smiled pulling her into his arms.

"We're really doing this?" He asked as he held her tight.

"We're really doing this." Rachel repeated herself but sounding more sure than Noah did. "Can you call you mom and the boys to make sure they can be there?" Noah just nodded kissing her head one last time before going to do as she asked. Rachel has just sat on the couch when her front door burst open and her two best friends came in.

"So I called Kurt and he's on his way over too. If you are going to get this done we need the big guns." Santana told her as she plopped down on the couch beside her. Brittany sat on the other side pulling Rachel's left hand into hers.

"He gave you a new ring." She squeaked out more as a statement than a question. Santana's ears perked up and grabbed onto her hand.

"He did good. Puckerman you did good!" She yelled out to Noah who was on the phone pacing in the hallway. He just looked over at her giving her a smile and a nod.

"So you're really doing this?" Santana asked in a soft tone.

"We are really doing this." Rachel couldn't help the huge smile that found its way to her face. Rachel knew that her friends were just looking out for her and she loved them for it. The girls got back to talking but were soon interrupted by the door busting open again. It was Kurt followed by the rest of the guys. Noah had just gotten off the phone and was now in the living room with them.

"OK Noah get out don't want to see you until tomorrow we have so much to do." Kurt dropped bags and other things on the floor in front of the couch.

"You're kicking me out of my own house?" Noah just looked dumbfounded.

"Well really this is Rachel's house and you're getting married tomorrow so there fore you can not see her today. Now please leave the boys will take care of you." The guys all nodded while Noah turned to Rachel. She just smiled that amazing smile back at him.

"Baby, you really gonna make me leave?" Noah got on his knees in front of her and gave her his best puppy dogface.

"Yes I am. It's bad luck for you to see me before the wedding and lord knows we don't need any more bad luck." Noah just dropped his head to her belly and nodded. Lifting his head up he gave her a kiss and moved to stand before she grabbed his hand.

"I love you Noah." She told him pulling him down to her lips.

"I love you too Rachel." Everyone awed and made kissing sounds. Rachel wrapped her hand around Noah's neck pulling his ear to her lips.

"The best is yet to come." She told him kissing his cheek when he pulled away.


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel Berry was lying in bed awake waiting for the feeling to come. The day of their should have been wedding Rachel had a feeling that something was wrong and oh how right she was. But the feeling didn't come and Rachel let out the massive breath she was holding. Just as she was about to get out of bed her bedroom door slowly opened to revile Brittany standing behind it. Brittany fully walked into the room when she had seen Rachel was awake. Once inside she pulled a bouquet of daisies from behind her back.

"Hey lady." Brittany greeted her as she handed her the flowers and sat down on the bed beside her. "These are for you." Brittany lay down beside Rachel. "Any feelings today?" Late the night before Rachel had told Brittany about her feelings and fear.

"I have a feeling that by tonight I will be Rachel Puckerman." Both girls had huge smiles of their faces.

"I have one more thing for you." Brittany reached into the pocket of her sweater pulling out a little blue box. Brittany handed the box to a wide-eyed Rachel smiling at her friend. Rachel opened the lid to the box her eyes tearing up at what laid inside. There were diamond earrings with the matching necklace.

"B this is too much I can't." Brittany quickly cut Rachel off.

"You can and will. It is your wedding day and you need beautiful jewelry to match how beautiful you are." Both girls had tears in their eyes.

"Brittany I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for me. Not just the past little while but for everything." All the words didn't need to be said for both girls to know what was meant.

"So you ready to do this?" Brittany was now sitting up bouncing lightly on the bed.

"Let's do this." Rachel got out of bed as quickly as her little pregnant body could carry her. She flung her bedroom door open smiling at her friends and family in her living room. Rosa was the first one to notice her.

"Rachel sweetie you have to get dressed we are going to be late." Quickly the soon to be mother in law pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Don't worry there's nothing that will keep me away." Kurt and the girls quickly pulled Rachel back into her bedroom so she could get ready.

Noah was pacing the floor of Finn's house running his hands over his freshly buzzed head.

"What if she doesn't show?" Noah had been going back and forth all morning with this shit. The guys just sat there watching him and playing video games.

"She will be there, you guys will get married and live happily ever after." Noah just glared at Mike for being a smart ass.

"Listen man you guys love each other. Today is gonna happen unless Quinn shows again and if that happens shits gonna go down." Mike couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Quinn getting a beating,

"That shit ain't even funny. Shit will hit the fan if that crazy bitch shows up." For the first time in his life Noah wanted to pray. Finn paused the game and stood up.

"Listen to me man. Rachel's gonna be there. She is going to look amazing and become your wife. Stop worrying dude your getting married!" Finn had both of his hand on Noah's shoulders squeezing them.

"You're right. I'm getting married today." Noah sat down on the couch grabbing the controller and started to play.

Two hours later Rachel and her bridal party emerged from her room ready for her wedding. Her hair was in curls pinned to her head and she was in a white cocktail dress, she didn't want a full-length wedding dress with her belly so big. The girls looked amazing in their yellow sundresses. Rosa walked up to her soon to be daughter and handed her a headband.

"I wore this on my wedding day and I want you to wear it." Rachel looked over the band that was covered in sparkly flowers trying really hard to fight the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much." Rachel hugged Rosa tight.

"Let me help you." Rosa took the headband out of Rachel's hands placing it on her head. "Perfect." Will walked up from behind the group with a smile on his face.

"You ready?" Will asked holding his hand out to her. Rachel gave him her award-winning smile and gripped his hand back.

"More than ever." Everyone cleared out of the house and into the waiting cars. The two were getting married in a botanical garden the only place they could get on short notice. Rachel felt the butterflies kick in when she saw Noah's car already there. It was just Will Santana, Brittany and Rachel sitting in the car.

"There's still time to run. I'll be the get away driver." Will joked with Rachel causing her to laugh.

"The only running I'm doing is into Noah's arms." Everyone knew that would be her answer but it had to be asked. The four got out of the car walking to the opening that was going to hold the wedding. Santana ran ahead of them to let everyone they were there. Rachel stayed off to the side so no one would see her until it was time. Hearing the music start Rachel took a deep breath smiling at the girls before they started their walk.

"Let's do this." Rachel told Will as she looped her arm through his. Before they took their first steps Rachel turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for doing this, you know you've always been like a dad to me." Rachel was fighting back tears.

"Thank you for letting me do this." Will pulled her tight to his chest giving her a hug. "Now let's get you married." Rachel nodded turning back toward the aisle. The first time Noah saw Rachel he could have swore his heart stopped beating.

"She looks amazing man." Noah faintly heard Finn say in his ear. Noah couldn't take his eyes off of her and the smile wouldn't leave his lips. Rachel caught his eye and it was at that moment she knew that her life was really about to start.

"You look beautiful Rachel." Will told her as he kissed her on her cheek letting go of her arm. "Take care of her." Will told Noah as he gave him a hug.

"I got her." Noah told him back thankful for the man who has been a huge part of their lives. Noah took Rachel's hand holding it tight as they turned and faced the front. Rachel couldn't believe that they were finally here. Before she knew it Noah was being told to kiss his bride. Noah pulled her tight to him dipping her down kissing her with all the love in the world. He pulled her into the standing position and started walking down the aisle past their smile and clapping friends and family. Once they were away from everyone Noah pulled her to his chest.

"We did it babe. We're married." He kissed her again this time it was gently while he rubbed his palm over her belly. "Ari's gonna have a real family." Rachel just smiled and nodded not trusting her voice. Soon their friends pulling them into a group hug surrendered the two. Well more like Artie pulled Rachel onto his lap and everyone hugged around them. Santana was the first to speak.

"Thank god you two are married. I was half expecting Quinn to come running up the aisle yelling pick me." Everyone in the group started laughing picturing it in their heads.

"Well she didn't and now we are married so lets go party!" Rachel told everyone once the laughter died down. The group started walking but Noah grabbed Rachel's hand holding her back. Rachel looked at him and she could tell the Quinn comment made him uneasy. Rachel cupped his face in her small hands and looked him dead in the eye.

"It's just you and me nothing else matters."

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the review and alerts on this story. I'm gonna be ending it soon I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters. For Rachel's hair I was thinking of Taylor Swift's hair in Love Story just a little FYI. Hope you guys like this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel was walking around Wal-Mart with Brittany and Santana looking for baby stuff when it happened. Her water broke all over her feet and the floor.

"Umm guys." Rachel called out waiting for the two to turn and look at her. When they did they found Rachel staring down at the floor.

"Shit B, did you pee your pants?" Brittany asked giggling a little. Both Rachel and Santana rolled their eyes.

"No my water freaking broke!" Both girls just stood there staring at her. "Take me to the freaking hospital." Each girl grabbed onto Rachel's hands leading her out of the store.

"Maybe we should just hang out here for a bit. Just think if you have the baby here all the free stuff you get." All three girls burst into laughter as they walked to the car. The ride over Rachel had small contractions but nothing big and nothing to painful. Rachel had been trying to call Noah the whole ride to the hospital but couldn't get a hold of him.

"Where is he and why isn't he answering?" Rachel yelled at the two girls in the front seat. Both just kept their mouths shut afraid to anger her. Finally six calls later Noah answered.

"Where the hell were you? My water broke and we are on the way to the hospital!" Rachel yelled into her phone hanging up before Noah had a chance to respond.

"He's meeting us there." She stated so calm it kinda scared the other girls. The three pulled up to the hospital to find Matt and Noah pacing outside. Santana parked the car and Brittany helped Rachel out of the back seat. The moment her eyes met Noah's all calmness she was holding on to lets go and the floor gates open. Noah runs over to her wrapping her up in his arms.

"I thought you were going to miss this. I kept calling you and didn't answer I was so scared." Rachel told him sobbing as they walked into the hospital.

"I am so sorry baby. I have my phone on vibrate and didn't feel it." Noah rubbed a hand down her back trying to make her feel better.

"It's OK you're here now." Rachel gave him a weak smile as she was placed in a wheel chair. 20 minutes later she was lying in a bed monitors hooked up to her belly and Noah sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Just think babe this time tomorrow we are gonna have our baby girl here." Noah told her as he kissed the top of her hand. Rachel just nodded grinding her teeth in pain. Noah just held her hand and watched the machine till it was over. Just then the doctor came into the room.

"Ms Berry." The doctor said as he was looking at her chart.

"It's Mrs. Puckerman. I haven't had a chance to change anything yet." She told the doctor who made a note of it.

"Sorry Mrs. Puckerman. Your contractions aren't strong enough yet and you are only three centimeters dilated so we want you to walk around for a bit." Rachel just looked at him like he had grown a second head. "If we can get you walking it will go much faster." Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded her head before pulling herself up in her bed.

"Pass me my clothes please." Rachel had her hand out waiting. Noah quickly helped her into her clothes and onto her feet. He wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the room to start the walking.

"What's going on?" Brittany jumped to her feet when she seen the two coming out of the room.

"I have to walk." Rachel's voice mocking the doctors while Noah gave everyone a look over her head not to ask.

"So then we will walk." Brittany told her grabbing her hand a leading the way. 4 hours and countless laps around the hospital later Rachel was back in labor and delivery waiting to get checked.

"I swear on everything that is holy if he tells me to walk again I will kick him." Rachel gritted her teeth as she spoke to Noah who couldn't help but laugh.

"No you won't baby but it's nice to hear a little badassness coming from you." The two shared a knowing smile. The doctor came into the room bursting their little bubble of happiness.

"OK there hasn't been a change so what were are going to do is hook you up to some meds to speed this up and get you to walk some more." Rachel balled her hands into fist her nails digging into her palms.

"I know that is the last thing you want to hear but trust me it will help." The doctor told her as a nurse came in behind him. The nurse took a seat beside her bed inserting the IV and hooking her up.

"OK now your contractions are going to become hard and it's going to happen fast." Rachel just nodded her head not even listening. Once the nurse had left Rachel started to walk again. This time half way down the hall she had to stop and hold onto the wall.

"Babe you OK?" Noah asked her while rubbing her back.

"No it hurts." Rachel started to have tears in her eyes again. They made it one full lap around before she had to go lie down in her bed.

"Come on Rach you have to walk some more." Noah tried his best to get her out of bed.

"I can't it hurts to much." Noah just nodded retaking his seat beside her. 15 minutes later Rachel was sobbing.

"Noah I can't do this it hurts to much." Noah was quickly on his feet pushing her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You can do this Rach. I know you can. Do you want drugs?" Noah had never seen Rachel nod her head so fast.

Noah looked at the clock on his phone. It was 3:15 am and there was still no baby. Rachel's water broke almost 24 hours ago. Noah looked over to the bed where Rachel was trying to sleep but not having much luck.

"Noah I feel like I have to push." She told him and watched him jump to his feet to get the doctor. 10 minutes later the room was filled with a team ready to bring the newest Puckerman into the world.

"OK Rachel on the count of three push." Noah readied himself for a lot of screaming and typical Rachel behavior but was met with silence. Noah was surprised to see her so quiet and in the zone. It was 5 hours later when Noah heard the words he has been dying to hear.

"Come on Rachel I can see her head. One more push and she's out." The doctor told Rachel with a smile on his face. Rachel took one last deep breath and pushed with everything she had. 30 seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of their baby crying. The doctor handed Noah the scissors to cut the cord and then placed the baby on Rachel's chest.

"God baby she's beautiful just like you." Noah told her as he kissed her head. "You did amazing. You are so badass." Both just laughed as they looked onto their little girl. Rachel couldn't help the tears that flowed down her face when she looked at the little person lying on her chest. The doctors took her away to get her cleaned up and Rachel a chance to breath.

"She's really here." Rachel looked up at Noah cupping his cheek in her hand.

"She is babe and she's perfect." Noah bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. The baby was placed back into Rachel's arms and the two were wheeled into a room. Noah went out into the waiting room to find it full of their friends and family. His mother was the first to notice him and quickly got to her feet.

"Well?" She looked at her son with her hands out and a smile on her face.

"She's here." Everyone in the room erupted with joy. "She 6lbs 12 oz and is amazing." Noah told them while he received hugs.

"Can we see them?" Brittany was bouncing on her toes dying to get in.

"Follow me." Noah was soon followed by a group of people with flowers and balloons. They all entered the room quietly just in case Rachel was sleeping.

"Hey." She turned her head to the side, exhaustion written all over her face. Brittany was the first on the group to speak.

"Congratulations!" Brittany hugged Rachel after putting the flowers she bought on the nightstand.

"Thank you." She hugged her back and waited for everyone one by one to repeat the processes. Will was the last one in line.

"Congratulations Rachel." He pulled her into a tight hug. "You did good kid." He told her and kissed her temple.

"How does it feel to be a grandpa?" Rachel asked smiling when she saw the tears in Will's eyes.

"Amazing." Will squeezed her hand truly touched.

"OK everyone are you ready?" Noah asked standing beside the bed with the baby in his arms. Everyone nodded their heads waiting for this moment.

"Everyone meet Ariana Caroline Puckerman. Ari meet your family."

**A/N: So here we are at the end :( Thank you everyone who read and did all the stuff that makes me happy lol. Thank you so much to CTruck you are awesome. Hope the story has a good enough ending. Thank you again and until next time :)**


End file.
